


You didn't See Anything

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Tegan and Sara; Closer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye catches Jemma in a fun but private little dance and then of course joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You didn't See Anything

Skye wasn’t planning on spying or anything when she went into the bus while the rest of the team was in the boring looking office building, she just wanted to have some space to do some more personal projects on her laptop. And at first, she didn’t even notice anything with her headphones in and blaring her music loudly, so she just got a seat and plopped her stuff down on the table and started goofing around. She felt a bit stupid because if Jemma had been a bad guy or something, Skye would probably have been dead and would have never suspected anything as she zoned out looking at her laptop. She was so enveloped in what she was doing that she didn’t even realize what was happening just ahead of her and when her music stopped to change songs she jumped at the sound of more music.

Skye took her headphones off and looked over her laptop, from her spot on the table she had a perfect view of the lab and more importantly, what was going on inside. Skye smiled dumbly as she saw Jemma dancing in her lab coat and glasses completely unaware that someone was watching her and totally letting loose. She probably should have left but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity to see Jemma in a private environment (Plus she was painfully adorable). So Skye, carefully and trying not to alert Jemma that someone was watching her, shut her laptop and stood up to get a closer look. 

Jemma looked happier and more relaxed than Skye had ever seen her as she spun around the lab table. She jumped and swung her arms, eyes closed with an empty test tube serving as her microphone as she lip synced an upbeat song;

Lights are off and the sun is finally setting.  
The night sky is changing over head  
It’s not just all physical  
I’m the type who won’t get oh so critical  
So let’s make things physical  
I won’t treat you like you’re oh so typical  
I want you close  
I want you  
I won’t treat you like you’re typical  
I want you close  
I want you  
I won’t treat you like you’re typical 

Her head banged back and forth to the rock tune as she moved back and forth, biting her lip with a huge smile on her face. It was a lot like the goofy smile that Skye had on her face as she slightly bobbed with the music and getting increasingly more excited as she watched the scientist in a light that she had never even imagined before as she appreciated how Jemma’s hair was completely covering her face in a messy pile as she rocked so unlike Simmons’ usual clean cut look.

Skye took a risk and moved even closer to the lab doors until she was basically leaning on the edges. So far, she didn’t need to be worried about Jemma seeing her since her eyes had been shut tight as she danced wildly, staring in her own little rock show. Skye decided that this was the way she would always want to remember Jemma Simmons, as a geeky rock star who danced as if no one was watching (Technically she did think that no one was watching). Skye was getting so hypnotized by this little show that she didn’t even realize that she was getting dangerously close to the button that opened the doors. So when the doors rushed open she jumped and Jemma stopped harshly, grabbing the side of the lab table with one hand and the other flew to her mouth. Her cheeks flushed bright red and she looked as if she might start crying from the embarrassment and Skye was starting to feel like a Microbe.

However, the music was still blaring, now louder than ever so Skye did the only thing she could think of; She threw her arms up, laughing and ran up to the blushing scientist. She grabbed her hands and pulled them in the air with hers, swaying back and forth to the music. Jemma stood there stiffly at first but after a while of Skye moving her arms wildly and dancing in front of her, she finally gave in, dancing much like she was before, except now she held tightly onto Skye as they rocked out like a drunk pair of rock stars. Dancing precariously around the lab equipment and falling clumsily over each other. The lip syncing phase was over and now they were both singing loudly and uncontrollably to the words of the song.  
Lost in the moment, Skye grabbed Jemma’s cheeks and kissed her mid verse. Jemma paused for a second, enjoying the warmth and taste of Skye’s mouth before she pulled her hands through Skye’s hair and kissed back. They continued to dance to the song as they made out with the grace of an intoxicated pair of rock stars which was exactly how they felt, lost in the adrenaline of the dance and the euphoria of the song playing on repeat. 

Skye Pushed Jemma back onto the lab table, protecting her head from the hard surface with one hand as she moved away from her lips down onto her neck. Jemma moaned and arched overwhelmed by the pleasure and continued to grasp at Skye’s beautiful hair. They couldn’t hear anything through the loud music making the sensations even more powerful as they rubbed and massaged each other’s bodies. Skye switched from kissing passionately to biting lightly and Jemma felt herself losing control. Skye was just about to moved down Jemma’s body as she pulled on the scientist’s belt when she felt Jemma tensed to and her head shot up. 

Skye looked up only to see a confused and shocked looking Fitz standing in the lab door way with a pile of paperwork that he let fall chaotically onto the floor. His arms fell weakly to his side and he didn’t even try to keep his mouth open. Skye started laughing at the expression on Fitz’s face and she laid her head on Jemma’s chest, who had also started laughing making Skye’s head bounce lightly. 

They had been caught, normally this might have bothered the pair but given the circumstances Skye just stood up, continuing to laugh at the ridiculous situation. She grabbed Jemma’s hand and pulled her up onto her feet, giggling and the scientist put her arms around Skye’s waist as they made their way to a more private place, passing the stunned Fitz on their way out. Skye stopped in front of his and moved her hand slowly in a Jedi sort of way and kept her face straight just long enough to say.

“You didn’t see anything”


End file.
